the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom-20200214-history
Lovers and Prostitutes
Prostitutes are men and women employed in the sex trade industry whereby the earn money from sexual transactions. They did not feature in Leroux's original novel however they have been incorporated into adaptations normally to expand upon characterization of one of the characters. Similarly lovers have been employed in the same way to develop a character or give them a back story of some sort. Maddie Maddie is an English Prostitute patronized by Erik Destler. She is a pretty but gaunt brunette played by Jaclyn Mendoza. Destler purchases her services after watching Christine's debut and requests, somewhat roughly, that she pretend to be Christine for the night. Maddie is the first and only version where The Phantom of the Opera pays for sex and one of the few versions to depict Erik as a non-virgin (Argento and Love Never Dies being other examples). "Rose Velvet-lips" "Rose Velvet-lips" is a prostitute who attempts to seduce Raoul, Baron de Chagny at the bath house. At first he is enticed as he hallucinates that she is Christine Daae trying to tease and arouse him. But when he realizes that she isn't Christine, he throws a drink over her in disgust and threatens to beat her with his cane. Swan Groupies and Starlets As a powerful and wealthy music mogul, Swan often invites young female hopefuls and starlets to his playboy styled mansion. After the audition for his newest entertainment, A concept album based on Faust, Swan invites several of the auditionees for a private party at his mansion including Winslow Leech in drag. Once Leech is discovered, he is ejected as the debauchery commences. Phoenix also becomes one of Swan's lovers once she becomes a successful singer at The Paradise. Chorus Girls In the Charles dance version the chorus girls of the Opera are shown to be worldly and to have looser morals than the virginal Christine Daeé. When Christine arrives at the Opera house, A group of the chorus girls from the Opera's company overhear the exchange and the mention of Count Philippe's name, a known womanizer, and inquire how Christine made his acquaintance. They laugh when they hear her reply innocently that they met at a country fair and that he admired her voice. They mock Christine's nativity about Philippe's intentions and display lockets given to them baring Philippe's likeness implying that they have all been Philippe's lover. Meg Giry (Love Never Dies) In Love Never Dies, Meg Giry is the headline act at ''Phantasma. ''Known as the "Oh La La Girl" Meg preforms a vaudevillian song and dance show. Although in the London production is it more of a Showgirl Burlesque act with Meg appearing topless on stage as a finale to her song. When Meg abducts Gustave in an effort to gain some form of attention from The Phantom, she reveals all that she has done to ensure ''Phantasma ''became a success. Meg worked as a prostitute to gain contacts, finance and backers for ''Phantasma. ''When debts were due and costs mounted, Meg continued to prostitute herself so that the Phantom could pursue his vision and in turn make her a star. This work had a deep impact on Meg and despite her sunny disposition it is something that still haunts her. Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters